Capcom
, Japón]] Capcom Co., Ltd. (株式会社カプコン Kabushiki-gaisha Kapukon?, TYO:9697) es una empresa japonesa desarrolladora y distribuidora devideojuegos. Fue fundada en 1979 como Japan Capsule Computers, una empresa dedicada a la fabricación y distribución de máquinas de videojuegos. Su actual nombre es el resultado de unir Cap'sule '''Com'puters''.'' Historia Capcom ha creado algunas de las series más famosas y duraderas de la historia de los videojuegos. Creó su primer arcade,Vulgus, en 1984. Sus primeros juegos siguieron siendo '''arcades, como el Shoot 'em up 1942. A finales de los años 80, Yoshiki Okamoto se unió a Capcom tras abandonar Konami. En 1987 Capcom comercializó el juego''Street Fighter'' y ese mismo año también publicó el juego de plataformas Mega Man (Rockman en Japón) para la consolaNintendo Entertainment System. Final Fight, un beat'em up, fue publicado en 1989. En 1991, Street Fighter II, de Yoshiki Okamoto, llegó a los salones recreativos. Resident Evil (Biohazard en Japón), un exitoso survival horror, se estrenó paraPlayStation en 1996. Dos empresas desarrolladoras dependientes de Capcom, Clover Studio y Flagship, también han creado exitosos juegos, incluyendo la serie Viewtiful Joe y cuatro juegos de The Legend of Zelda realizados bajo la supervisión de Shigeru Miyamoto.Oracle of Ages ,Oracle of Seasons ,A Link to the Past & Four Swords y The Legend of Zelda The Minish Cap. En 2002 se estrenó una película basada en la serie Resident Evil, la cual tuvo una secuela, Resident Evil: apocalipsis, estrenada en 2004, una tercera entrega, Resident Evil: extinción, estrenada en septiembre de 2007, y además una cuarta entrega,Resident Evil Afterlife, de septiembre del 2010, y en 2012 La película Resident Evil: Retribution Mascota La mascota original de Capcom era Captain Commando, un superhéroe que usa una armadura futurista de origen desconocido. Su nombre forma la palabra CapCom con las tres primeras letras de cada palabra. Su origen se remonta a un juego llamado Section Z y a los manuales de los primeros juegos de la misma consola, en los que daba las gracias a los jugadores por comprar los juegos. Más tarde protagonizó Captain Commando, un beat'em up para la recreativa CPS-1. También apareció en Marvel vs Capcom, Marvel vs Capcom 2 y Namco X Capcom para PS2. Mega Man ha sustituido a Captain Commando como mascota oficial por su inmensa popularidad. Aunque en la actualidad se considera que Ryu, de la serie del Street Fighter, llega a ser el representante de la compañía de Capcom, debido a que Ryu ha aparecido representándola en todos los crossovers que han llegado a salir con otras empresas. Software * Capcom U.S.A., Inc. se estableció en California como la subsidiaria oficial de Norteamérica en agosto de 1985. * Capcom Entertainment, Inc. * Capcom Studio 8, Inc. se creó como la empresa de investigación y desarrollo de la división americana de Capcom en juniode 1995. En mayo de 2006, Capcom cerró este estudio, debido al poco éxito que tuvieron los juegos desarrollados por este equipo (el más reciente fue Final Fight: Streetwise). * Capcom Asia Co., Ltd., establecida en Hong Kong como la subsidiaria oficial de Capcom en julio de 1993. * Capcom Eurosoft Ltd. establecida en el Reino Unido como la subsidiaria oficial en Europa en julio de 1998. * Captron Co., Ltd. se encarga de los asuntos económicos respecto a las propiedades. * Flagship Co., Ltd. es el estudio de desarrollo que ha creado Onimusha y Zelda para Game Boy Color y Game Boy Advance. * Capcom Charbo Co., Ltd. se encarga del alquiler y mantenimiento de las máquinas de videojuegos. * CE Europe Ltd. establecida en Londres en noviembre de 2002. * CEG Interactive Entertainment GmbH se estableció en Alemania en febrero de 2003. * Clover Studio Co., Ltd. es un estudio de desarrollo que tiene su base en Osaka en julio de 2004, ha sido el responsable de la saga Viewtiful Joe. Cerró en marzo de 2007 por no presentar las ganancias que Capcom requería. Software Videojuegos y sagas destacadosEditar Esto es únicamente un pequeño listado de los mejores juegos desarrollados por Capcom a lo largo de su historia. No intenta ser extensivo, sino señalar las sagas y los títulos más importantes en la historia de la empresa: * Ace Attorney * Asura's Wrath * Breath of Fire * Devil Kings * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Captain Commando * Darkstalkers o Vampire (Japón) * Devil May Cry * Dino Crisis * Disney * Dragon's Dogma * Flock! * Final Fight * Ghosts'n Goblins * Gotcha Force * Mega Man o Rockman (Japón) * Mega Man X o también Rockman X (Japón) * Monster Hunter * Clock Tower 3 * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Resident Evil (saga) o Biohazard (Japón) * Pocket Fighter * Power Stone * Rival Schools * Three Wonders * Star Gladiator * Street Fighter * Bionic Commando * Strider * Dead Rising * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition * Okami * Onimusha * Zack & Wiki * Viewtiful Joe (videojuego) * Shadow of Rome * Ghost Trick * God Hand * Chaos Legion * Remember me * Resident Evil * Sagas de combate 2 vs. 2 como X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter , Marvel vs. Capcom , Capcom vs. SNK, etc. Capcom En Venda La compañía Capcom sigue arrastrando problemas financieros, los cuales ahora la llevan a ser puesta en venta por sus accionistas. Véase También * Yoshiki Okamoto * Videojuegos De Capcom [Lista] Categoría:Capcom Categoría:Empresas